


Humans Are Interesting

by theofficialemu



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death Fix, Death Eraser, Detectives, Heart Attacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Shinigami, Shinigami Eyes, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialemu/pseuds/theofficialemu
Summary: L wrote his name in the Death Note fourteen days ago. He decides to reveal some of his past to the Task Force, before his inevitable death. Light never thought watching this man die would cause such a reaction form him. Ryuk offers him a deal.Prologue/Two-shot





	1. Revealing Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.  
> -Norman Cousins

_Drop! Splash!_ Seven sugar cubes. Light was silently counting all the sugar L was using. Eight. Nine. Ten… If one of the Kiras didn’t get him first, diabetes sure would.

Eleven. He stopped. L never stopped on an odd number. He caught Light’s attention, as he pushed the cup of tea away.

“It’s almost time…Light-kun,” he said softly.

“What do you mean, Ryuzaki?” The detective looked ahead at nothing in particular and called the rest of the team over.

“Yes?” Aizawa answered.

“Anything new?” came from Matsuda.

The detective didn’t respond. The chief gently put his hand on L’s shoulder, feeling him tense up under his hand. “Ryuzaki,” he said softly. L looked down, calculating something in his head. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ll be parting ways soon.”

“W-What do you mean?” Matsuda asked, confused yet fearful.

L put a thumb to his mouth. “I have written a name in one of the Death Notes.” The task force members gasped. They started talking about how irresponsible it was to kill someone and risk their lives like that; even convicts on death row. “It wasn’t a criminal,” he finally responded.

“Who was it then?” Light finally asked.

The detective held up the Death Note they had retrieved a few weeks ago and showed them the name towards the back.

_L. Lawliet_

“Ryuzaki…” Light started, astonished that the man was showing what seemed to be his real name. “How could you?”

“I needed to test the thirteen day rule, and I have. This rule seems to be fake. I have not written a name in fourteen days.” L picked up his spoon and started stirring his tea. “My time is coming to an end soon.”

“But the task force needs you!” Matsuda cried out.

“No need to worry. My…successors will be coming here to take over the case tomorrow.”

“Successors?” Light questioned.

“Yes. But there are some things I wanted to share with you all.” L put his spoon down and rested his chin on his knees. “No one, besides Watari, knows of my past.”

“Your past?” Aizawa asked, still slightly confused.

“None of this information shall leave this room. I’m only telling you this because I have gained a sense of trust in this team.”

Light reached over and placed his hand on L’s shoulder, giving him a small smile. L returned it, but it didn’t seem genuine.

The detective closed his eyes. “It all started on October 31, 1979...”

“Halloween,” Matsuda whispered to Aizawa, receiving a elbow to the ribs.

“L. Lawliet was born, premature and underweight. According to my mother, the doctors all said I was a lost cause.”

“Why _‘L?’_ ” Light asked. “I mean, it’s a letter for a name…pretty unusual.”

“Because everyone thought I wouldn’t make it past the week. So the nurse suggested a letter for a name. I, too, thought it was odd, when I was young.”

L picked up a lollipop and placed it in his mouth. “I did make it…obviously. My parents took me home and raised me for a while.”

“My mother was great. My father was not. He was very superstitious and never celebrated my birthdays.” He paused and picked up a macaroon. “When I was six, my mother committed suicide.”

Matsuda gasped. “Why?” he asked.

“She could no longer be strong. My father was an alcoholic and abusive. He and some of his friends used to rape her…often.”

“I’m sorry,” Matsuda said.

“No need to apologize. It’s in the past now.”

L opened a box of chocolates and ate them one by one. “Anyway…” he started. “When my mother died, it was my turn.” L pulled his knees even closer to his chest and focused on the box of chocolates. “He came to my room every night; sometimes with friends. Watari saved me.”

He was silent for a few moments, focusing on unwrapping his chocolate.

“He relocated me from Russia to England. I was eight years old.”

“You’re Russian?” Light asked, surprised.

“Oh, Light-kun. I’m a combination of things. Russian, English, Japanese, French, and Italian.”

“So you’re a…mix breed.” L looked at him, slightly smiling. “Can you speak any of those languages?”

“All of them; and more.”

“Wow,” Matsuda whispered.

“Congratulations,” Light said sarcastically.

“Thank you, Light-kun,” L said, not catching the sarcasm. “Watari took me to one of his orphanages in Winchester for gifted children.”

“When I got there, Watari gave me my first piece of candy…”

“And you’ve been hooked since?” Light asked, already knowing the answer.

“Exactly. He said, ‘Big boys don’t suck their thumbs.’ When I didn’t stop, he gave me candy to keep my mouth occupied.”

“What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Strawberry.”

“Makes sense,” Light said.

“I spent my days playing alone. Most of the children thought I was strange. I think it was because of how I sat.”

“You’ve always sat like that?” Matsuda asked.

“If I don’t,” L started. “My deductive skills could drop by roughly forty percent.” No one said anything. “This kids didn’t get it either.”

“I did make a friend, though,” L said. “His name was Beyond Birthday.”

“Beyond Birthday? That sounds familiar,” the chief said. It was the first thing he had said since the story began.

“He was a serial killer. I solved his case…along with Naomi Misora.”

“A serial killer was your best friend?” Light asked, sounding judgmental.

“He wasn’t always that way. He says I made him that way. And I believe it. I became number one at the orphanage, making him number two. When I started solving cases, everyone called him ‘Back-up Beyond.’ Especially after he started dressing and acting like me. But he had his own special quirks.”

“Like what?” Matsuda asked.

“He loves strawberry jam, as much as I love strawberry cake.” Light chuckled at that. “And he also has the shinigami eyes.”

Everyone fell silent. “How?” Light asked.

“He was born with them. His eyes are always red.”

“What happened to him?”

“He tried to burn himself to death, but Misora stopped him. He was in prison, until Kira got him. Do you happen to know anything about that, Light?” L asked.

“I told you. I’m _not_ Kira,” Light insisted.

“Okay.”

“Everyone,” the chief called. “Just let Ryuzaki finish his story.”

“Thank you, Yagami-san.” L threw the empty chocolate box towards the trash can. It fell in there perfectly. “I became the tennis champion in the England Junior Cup,” L added.

“That’s better than I ever was,” Light whispered.

“I got my first case at thirteen. I solved it easily, and all the ones after.”

“My first successor came to the orphanage when I was fifteen. Mello was five. He had had a bad past. I could tell. He clung to me day and night.”

“I thought you didn’t like physical contact,” Light said.

“I don’t. I couldn’t get rid of him. It was a good thing, though. I taught him how to speak English and Japanese, and he helped me with cases.”

“At _five?_ ” Matsuda asked, astonished.

“He is brilliant. My other successor came soon after. He was three but delayed. I couldn’t help him much, since I moved to Los Angeles with Watari soon after.”

“You’ve always been with Watari?” Light asked.

“He’s been a father figure to me. I had to take him with me.” L started pouring little cups of creamer and stacking them on top of each other. “We stayed there. I solved the case with Beyond Birthday in L.A. Then the Kira case started…” he drifted off, trying to focus on his creamer cup tower.

“And you came to Japan,” Light finished. He took the detective’s silence as a “yes.”

“When did you write your name in the Death Note?” Matsuda asked.

“Fourteen days ago. I’ll die tomorrow. My successors will avenge me, along with Watari, if he can.”

“What do you mean, ‘if he can?’” the chief asked.

“As long as Kira doesn’t get to him, if he can operate after my death, he will continue to help you.”

“I’m still confused,” Matsuda said.

“Matsuda,” L groaned. “Watari is an old man. I am like a son to him…his only son. One can only handle so much grief. One’s wisdom can only go so far.”

“Will you get to see your successors before…you know?” Matsuda asked, obviously troubled by the situation.

“One can only hope,” L simply said. His face fell, when the creamer cup tower fell. It was still impressive. He had to stand to stack the cups at the top.

L stood and reached into his back pocket, only to squat down on the floor. He carefully unlocked the handcuffs attaching him to Light. He then held the teen’s hand. “Light,” he started, ignoring honorifics. “Be happy. Live long. I’m sorry for accusing you of being Kira.” He stood and placed a kiss on Light’s cheek. “Thank you for your help,” he whispered against his face.

“Yagami-san, Aizawa-san, thank you for loaning me your knowledge and help. Please take care of your families and find Kira.”

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“Matsuda,” L groaned. “Stay you.” Matsuda’s face turned into a look of surprise. “You might be loud, stupid, and can jump to conclusions, but you _are_ a great detective. Thank you.”

The man wrapped his arms around L’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you, L. I’ll do my best.” He let go and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, realizing what he had done.

“I’m going to spend some time alone.”


	2. Losing Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no heaven or hell. No matter what you do while you're alive, everybody goes to the same place once you die. Death is equal.  
> -L. Lawliet

L stood on the roof of the special building he had built for the Task Force. It was raining, but he didn’t notice. He was too busy trying to locate the sound that had been bothering him all day. Bells. They had been going nonstop since he woke up from a nap.

He noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. Light Yagami. The teen was standing dry, watching L with a worried expression.

“What are you doing out here alone?” he asked. L didn’t pick it up and held a hand to his ear. _"_ _What are you doing out here alone?”_ he said louder. L smiled and held a hand to his ear again. He heard him completely but wanted to mess with the boy.

Light covered his eyes with a hand and walked into the rain, towards the detective. “What are you doing?” he finally asked.

“Oh, nothing,” L said, looking up. “It’s just…the bells have been abnormally loud today.”

Light looked around. “I don’t hear anything.”

“You don’t?” Light didn’t respond. “They’ve been going all day. I find it quite distracting. Maybe there for a wedding…or something else, perhaps.”

“What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?”

“Nothing I say makes since anymore.” L looked down, lowering his voice. “I wouldn’t believe anything I say.”

Light could have sworn he saw tears rolling down the panda man’s cheek. It could have been the rain, though. “You’re right,” he said. L looked at him. “Sometimes, the things you say don’t make any sense. If I took everything you said seriously…” he didn’t finish, when L looked away again. “I should know that by now.”

“Tell me, Light,” L started. “Has there ever been a time in your life, when you told the truth?”

Light looked at him in shock. “Of course. I do admit, I bend the truth here and there. But no one can tell the truth all the time.”

L looked down. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s go inside. We’re both drenched.”

Light started walking, the detective lagging behind him. They found some towels inside and started drying off.

L walked over to where Light was sitting. He pulled the towel off his head and picked one of the teen’s feet.

“Huh? What are you doing?” Light asked.

“I’m helping. You were busy drying yourself off anyway.”

“Ryuzaki, that’s-”

“I can give you a massage, if you like,” L cut him off. “I’m actually pretty good at this.”

“Fine,” Light sighed. “Do what you want.”

“Okay.” L got a good grip of his foot and roughly moved his hand.

Light grunted. “Hey.”

“You’ll get use to it,” L assured. He continued his mission, noticing how Light’s little noises had stopped.

Some drops of water fell from L’s hair onto Light’s foot. The brunet grabbed his towel and wiped the detective's hairline. “Here. You’re still soaked.”

“I’m sorry,” L said, moving to the other foot. Light was enjoying the great foot massage he was receiving. He didn’t expect L to be so good at it.

“We’ll be parting ways soon,” L said again.

Light pulled his foot away from the detective and grabbed him by the shoulders, lowering himself to L’s level.

L looked up at him in surprise. “L…” Light said, bringing his face closer, until their noses touched.

“Li-” L was cut off by Light’s lips pressing against his. He stayed still in shock, before leaning into the kiss, moving his mouth against Light’s.

The teen slid his hand up L’s shirt, lightly brushing a finger against his nipple, causing the older man to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in L’s mouth. L groaned and started intertwining his tongue with Light’s.

They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to their lips. L leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by the sound of his phone ringing.

He slowly stood up and answered. “Hello…yes…yes, I understand.” He closed the phone and looked back at Light. “Come on, Light. Things have started.”

Light sat in his spot, feeling his erection die down. He disappointedly stood up and followed L to the headquarters.

When they got there, two boys were standing near the entrance. One had a blond bob, giving him a more feminine appearance. The other was dressed in all white, with fluffy, white hair and black, lifeless eyes. He looked more like L.

“Everyone,” L said. “These are my successors. Near and Mello.”

“Near and Mello?” Matsuda asked.

“Like myself, they go by aliases,” L said. “Thank you two for coming. I trust that you will be the best choice to follow me. And I trust that you two can get along and avenge my upcoming death.”

“We will,” Mello said with plenty of confidence.

“Thank you. Now, I wish to be alone.” L turned and started walking to his room.

The next morning, everyone woke up early to see L for the last time. They had take turns going into his room and speaking with him. Light was the last one to go.

Instead of sitting in the chair, he sat on the bed beside L. “Hey,” he whispered.

“It’s almost time, Light-kun.”

“I know,” Light said. “I wanted to do something before you go.” He closed the gap between their faces and eagerly kissed L.

The dying man kissed back weakly. He smiled when they pulled apart. “Light,” he gasped, feeling a pain in his chest. “I-I…” he clutched at his chest and curled into himself.

“I know,” Light said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I…love you too.”

L gave a pained smile, before his face fell flat. Light frowned and started to shake L. “No,” he whispered. “No!”

He held the man in his arms and started rocking back and forth, crying. “Lawliet. Lawliet, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about, Light,” Ryuk the shinigami said, laughing. “You wanted him dead. He was in your way.”

“I don’t. I don’t anymore. Ryuk, take it back!”

“I can’t. What’s done is done.” He laughed at Light’s weakness.

“Kill me,” Light whispered.

“What?”

“Kill me.”

“Light,” Ryuk said. “People who use the Death Note can neither go to heaven or hell.”

“I know. Neither can L. Kill me.”

Ryuk sighed and picked an apple up off the desk. “I’ll make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Have you ever heard of a Death Eraser?”


End file.
